The Frozen World
by IchiHitsu SebaCiel RoyEd HURAH
Summary: Same summary as before. By edwardpride.elric.
**Hello guys!**

 **So as everyone know has a story about FMA and Frozen crossover... I will be the one who will continue it. Go to my profile to know the reason of this.**

 **And if you guys don't believe me, then contact him. Facebook: Edward James Schmidt Elric**

 **Now please enjoy this chapter of THE FROZEN WORLD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only helped my friend post his story.**

 **and on with the show!**

 **Chapter: Edward...**

Ed stared at the now fighting queen with wide eyes, couldn't help but shake as he remembered her sweet smile, her nice aura and her beautiful eyes. Her eyes that held love and care to him, which confused him greatly. Who was this woman, and why is it that she is being nice to him? He wanted to find out.

Then he froze. He remembered her shouting something. Hecouldn't remember what it was, but it sounded important. He was so lost in his thought that he almost did not hear his brother calling out for him.

"Brother!" Al called out, making Ed look at him. "Brother, we have to get out of here!"

"Why?" He asked, confused. He didn't know what's going on anymore, he needed answers and fast before he goes crazy. "AL, WHY?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!"

"We will talk about this later! Right now, all you need to do is get out of her.." Al said softlky as he walked towards his brother and gently held his brother's hand, making Ed's eyes soften."Please, brother..."

"... Al.."

"ALPHONSE!" The two brothers jumped when Roy practically roared out the name, making them look at the now fuming Flame Alchemist. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR?! GET IN!" He was holding the door of the car, impatient and very, very, VERY grumpy.

Edcouldn't help but smirk and laughed at the look on Roy's face, making Al sigh and dragged his brother towards the car.

~Elsa and Anna~

Elsa had breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Edward following his little brother inside the thing that is called car (why the Amestrians made such a carriage is a mystery to her, but whatever makes them happy) and was glad that Alphonse would help her out. She was a bit worried for the young child, since he was just a child after all. Knowing that his brother isn't his brother would cause some inner tumour that would eat him up inside.

But then she remembered the human transmutation. The taboo that her child and his brother had done because of their loneliness and in need of a mother.

With new determination, she had created an ice shield for Anna to escape the claws of List and trapped the two homunculi in an ice cube, which doesn't sound so threatening if its not as big as a building. Anna smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"That was awesome, Elsa! How did you do it?!" Her sister exclaimed and went to her sister while trying her best not to fall on her butt like last time.

Elsa laughed a bit "well I only trapped them in there. You've seen worst."

"Oh no I didn't. You wouldn't let me." And that made Anna pout. "This is the first time I saw you fight!"

"Is that so? Its because you would get hurt if you do." She said softly as she remembered the time this whole thing had happened. This made Anna frown when she saw the distant look on Elsa's face.

"Elsa.."

"We have to ge out of here before their allies come. It would create more than mayhem in this town." Elsa said before Anna could continue what she was about to say. "Let's go, Anna."

Upon seeing the serious yet caring look in Elsa's blue eyes, Anna nodded and went with the Elrics and Roy. Elsa looked over to the boulder of rocks with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to follow them, Kristoff?"

"Elsa... You have to look at this." Kristoff's voice called out, making Elsa look concerned.

"Why?"

"I think it's important..."

Elsa walked passed the boulder and gasped in shock.

"This is..."

~Ed and the others~

Ed's scowl was god-like when he discovered that Anna was with them, making Al look worried for the health of those who are inside the car.

"What the hell do you want." Ed's voice was deadly, and danger was hanging around the cramp space in the car as their seats started to turn into ice slowly, but one glare with Mustang and it stopped.

"FullMetal. I would want you to stay calm in this ride as hard as you can. You already caused so much trouble for us!

"But-"

"But nothing FullMetal! Now shut up so we could survive this day and hope for the best!"

Ed was now livid, and was glaring darkly at the two adults. Al sighed and rubbed soothing circles at his brother's back, making Ed relax almost immediately.

Al was staring at his brother, not his face, but his brother's hands. It was placed on his chest, where his heart was.

'Brother...'At the same time as Elsa breathed out "Edward..."

 _"Please be okay..."_

 _~Somewhere down the road(xD)~_

 _"_ _Elsa needs help"_

 _"Elsa... I love you"_

 _"Elsa... Our baby looks so beautiful.."_

 _Elsa..._

 _"Elsa, I'm so sorry..."_

 _Please forgive me..._

 _"Edward... His names is Edward, Trisha."_

 _"My beautiful son... Edward..."_

 _'don't take him away too!'_

 _He's my son!_

 _HE'S MY SON!_

A man gasped out, his hand was streched out like it was reaching out for something and he was breathing heavily, his eyes widen in fear. He finally let the tears that threatened him for who knows how long years to go out to do so, and sobbed.

"My son... My son... Edward,I'm so sorry..."

 **I don't know why its llike this xD**


End file.
